Primera misión
by NatalyDragneell
Summary: ¿Como será la primera misión de la siguiente generacion?...todo indica que no muy diferente a la antigua generacion/Two-short (Nalu, Gruvia-Jerza-Gale)


**Muy buenas ^^ verán espero les guste este two-short**

**Me divertí mucho escribiendolo, así que espero lo disfruten **

**¡****Disfruten la lectura! **

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

_**Capítulo 1 : A veces las cosas no cambian **_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-,**_

_**-,**_

El sol se asomaba lentamente sobre el horizonte del amanecer, allí el cielo de un suave color azul lo recibía con entusiasmo. Así el despertar del sol era acompañado por el cantar de las recién despertadas aves, y esos canticos resonaban aún más en el cercano bosque de Magnolia, las aves volaban cerca de la casa única que se hallaba allí, frente a la casa un cartel.

"Familia Dragneel"

Así cuando cualquiera pasará por casualidad por allí se diera cuenta que en esa animada casa habitaban la familia del gran y ahora conocido Salamander.

Era muy temprano para que la casa se encuentre muy animada, o eso capaz tendría que ser así.

Desde la cocina de la casa Dragneel se oían ciertas vocesillas, el sonido de platos y el chistar en suplicia de un silencio. En medió de la gran mesada se hallaba una niña de vestido rosa, con gran esfuerzo acomodaba dos tazas en una gran bandeja, sus dorados cabellos se hallaban casi desordenados, parada sobre la silla Layla trabajaba arduamente, de cinco años de edad la pequeña rubia de ojos chocolates.

-¿Layla ya terminaste? - la pequeña rubia volteó para ver a un niño alistando otra bandeja, el niño de unos siete años de edad la observaba espectante con una gran sonrisa, sus desordenados cabellos rosados daban un aire de completo parecido, sus ojos jades brillaban de alegría, la rubia lo observó con una amplía sonrisa

-Ya está Igneel - Layla a duras penas bajo de su silla, Igneel la sostuvo de su brazo ayudandola mientras le indicaba que no aga un ruido indebido

-¿Y niños ya esta? - Happy apareció volando, los dos asintieron con grandes sonrisas - aye mini-Lucy y mini-Natsu, ya tomen las cosas - Happy comenzó a comer su pescado mientras agradecía mentalmente haber inspeccionado antes que los padres no estén en un movimiento indecoroso o que simplemente la noche anterior ayan tenido su acción diaria,

-¡Aye sir! - los niños comenzaron a tomar las bandejas

-Igneel cuidado - retó Layla

-Tranquila hermana - dijo el pequeño pelirosa, la rubia suspiró. Happy volaba delante de ellos guiandolos, ambos se sonreían complices mientras se veían cada ves más cerca, el exceel con sus patitas abrió la puerta echa de madera, los niños alzaron sus cabezas por encima de Happy para ver la cama matrimonial siendo iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol. Ambos rieron y se acercaron a la cama, Layla con ayuda de Happy logró subir a la cama, mientras que Igneel esperaba a ser ayudado por Happy.

Cuando ambos niños estuvieron sobre la cama, rieron, su madre de larga cabellera dorada estaba acurrucada entre el pecho de su padre, a su vez, el pelirosa la abrazaba ocultando su rostro sntre el cuello de la rubia. Ambos niños rieron, estaban más que acostumbrados a ver como sus padres se daban mimos y durmieran abrazados.

Ambos se miraron asintiendo.

-¡Despierten! - y ambos abrieron sus ojos asustados, Happy se tapó su boca para no estallar a burlas.

Lucy y Natsu aterrados, observaron a los dos niños que reían con completa estridencia.

-Layla...Igneel, nos asustaron - reprochó Lucy somnolienta, Natsu extendió sus brazos mientras bostezaba sonoramente. El pelirosa tallo sus orbes ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para oscilar la presencia de sus hijos.

-Oh. Hola mi fuerte campeón - sonrió mientras desordenaba las ebras rosadas de su hijo - y mi pricesita - beso el cachete de Layla

-Buenas mamá, papá - saltaron los dos niños, Lucy suspiró dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada

-Les hicimos el desayuno - comunicó Igneel con una gran sonrisa

Natsu asintió emocionado palpando su estómago, mientras que Lucy sonreía con calidez transmitiendo su alegría

-Coman. Coman - Layla les dio una bandeja a cada uno

-¡Aye sir! ¡Coman! - apoyó Happy volvando a los alrededores

-Ay niños son de verdad tan considerados - comentó Lucy con una astuta mirada

-Es cierto Lucy. Nuestros hijos son muy considerados - apoyó Natsu comiéndose de un bocado algunas tostadas, tragó sonoramente, y con ojos entrecerrados sonrió grande -¿Me preguntó porqué será? - preguntó observando a Lucy con complicidad. Ambos niños los observaban impacientes

-Creo que era algo con respecto al gremio - indago Lucy pensativa, Natsu asintió. Los niños parecían sufrir por la tardanza que implicaba la tortuosa respuesta

-¿Qué dices? - le preguntó con amplia sonrisa, la rubia le sonrió tomó su mano asintiendo

Igneel sonrió con brillos en sus ojos a la vez que Layla con labios entreabiertos esperaba ansiosa a sus padres.

-¡Hoy tendrán su primera misión!- gritaron emocionados

-¡Aye sir! - juntó con Happy ambos niños saltaban de alegría

-Bueno - calmó Lucy - alistense para ir al gremio. Ahora iremos con ustedes

-No hace falta - negó Layla - tia Cana una vez me dijo que con Igneel debíamos de dejarlos solos en las mañanas...era algo...como...como - Layla llegó su dedo índice pensativa mientras sus grandes ojos chocolates intentaban recordar

-Dijo algo...como sus entrenamientos mañaneros - completó Igneel sonriendo a lo grande - ¿ah? ¿paso algo mamá, papá?

Los dos niños se preocuparon al ver a sus dos padres petrificados. Happy ronrorneaba burlonamente mientras Lucy mascullaba cosas como hablar muy seriamente con Cana a diferencia de Natsu que solo susurraba cosas como el porque no se había ocurrido también un "entrenamiento" en las mañanas.

Pese a el extraño comportamiento de sus padres Igneel tomó de la mano a su hermana y como un furtivo rayo salio corriendo de la alcoba matrimonial.

Layla se acomodaba su rubio cabello en una coleta de lado, ese peinado que le fasinaba a Natsu pues siempre insinuaba que se parecia a una mini-Lucy. La pequeña rubia acomodó su cinturon sobre su pollera rosada oscura.

-Layla...¿lista? - Igneel irrumpió apurado mientras daba leves saltos de emoción, Igneel resultó ser la misma imagen de Natsu de niño, y su actutitud no dejaba que desear. Layla asintió mostrando su más grande sonrisa. Los niños salieron corriendo tras Happy. Sus pasos se escruñian por el bosque, los pájaros salian volando acertando a medida que los niños avansaban aún más.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Magnolia ambos corrieron más rápido, en el camino varios de los ciudadanos de Magnolia los saludaban con entusiasmo, ya que todos conocían a los hermanos Dragneel, ya sea por la dulzura que inspiraba Layla o por las cotidianas travesuras de Igneel. El gremio Fairy Tail se alzaba a lo lejos con digna majestuosidad. No había cambiado durante los años transcurridos solo en pequeñas refacciones provocadas por la siguiente generación del gremio como por igual a causa de los padres.

Cuando las grandes puertas de madera mazisa se interponian ante ellos, Layla asintió con una sonrisa empuñando, Igneel soltó una risota.

-¡Estamos encendidos! - gritaron al unísono mientras Igneel abría la gran puerta con estridencia.

-¡Aye sir! - Happy entró tras ellos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron el gritó de saludo en unísono del gremio no tardo en llegar. Las risas afables, los gritos, el descubrimiento de nuevos poderes. Fairy Tail seguia siendo el gremio más animado de todo Fiore.

-Vaya vaya...buenos días Layla, Igneel. - la dulce voz de Mirajane resono, ambos la vieron a la albina con una niña entre sus brazos de blanca cabellera y ojos verdes

-Hoa...- saludo la pequeña, la pequeña Mina era la simple mezcla de la angelical Mirajane y el poderoso Laxus

-Hola Mina - saludaron los Dragneel. A medida que caminaban sus risas figuaraban en su rostro, todos le daban la bienvenida cálida propia de todos los días.

-Hola mini-flamita, mini-Lu - saludo Gray sentado en una gran mesa, cabe decir que sin su ropa como era de esperar, más en su regazo descansaba una niña de la misma edad que Layla, la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos grandes azules, quien observaba a los niños.

-Hola Ultear - saludo amistosamente Layla

-Hola Layla-san...Igneel-san - saludó cortezmente

-Buenos días antorcha - Igneel apretó su mandibula para observar con recelo a el mismo Kai, de misma apariencia que Gray pero con la descomunal tendencia de quitarse la ropa, de repenpe un leve sonrojo inundó el rostro del pequeño al ver a la pequeña rubia hablando con su hermana menor.

-¡No mires a mi hermana desnudista! - apuntó Igneel mientras lo observaba rabioso. Ambos chocaron sus frentes mientras fuego y hielo emanaba alrededor de ambos niños. El gremio enteró no pudo evitar soltar risas ante la escena con nostalgia.

Erza seguia siendo esa mujer de cabellera roja brillante e imponente presencia. Gray soltó una risa a su lado.

-Después de todo esto es como revivir nuestra niñez en el gremio - acotó sonriente mientras con una cálida sonrisa observaba

Cuando Igneel se dispuso a golpear a Kai, algo los detuvo. Ambos sintieron un terrible escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas, azules y sudando fria ambos con temblor dieron media vuelta para ver a un niño de ocho años de cabellera rojiza y ojos marrones, el niño los observaba con sombría mirada llena de furia, Haru Fernández no era piadoso, nunca lo fue, y despertar su molestia si que era un contrató con la misma muerte cruel.

-¿Estan peleando? - preguntó mascullando con el ceño fruncido. Ambos niños se abrazaron mutuamente

-C-laroo que no Haru...

Gray suspiró sudando, observó de reojo a la Scarlet mientras asentía orgullosa.

-Tienes razón, es todo como antes - susurró aterrado.

En si esas eran todas las mañanas en el famoso gremio. Ese gremio estrenduoso, divertido, único. Las risas nunca faltaban las peleas mucho menos con voces animadas por las tardes cantarreaban con infina alegría. Igneel dejó su cotidiana pelea con Kai, el pequeño Fullbuster se encontraba en el suelo sobando con ceño fruncido su mejilla. Y con gran sonrisa el pequeño Igneel sube a la mesa central del gremio

-Igneel- nii bajate. Caeras - advirtió en reprimenda la pequeña rubia

-No pasa nada Layla - Igneel inflo sus pulmones con una mirada llena de chispa observó a su gran familia, las noticias buenas debían de ser esparcidas.

-¡Hoy es nuestras primera misión! - el gremio solo quedó en sepulcral silencio, no tardo ni dos segundos cuando las grandes jarras rebosante de ceverza chocaban entre gritos.

"¡Ya era hora!" " Serán tan fuertes como sus padres"

El maestro Makarov solo se limitaba a llorar con grandes lagrimones expresando su alegría por el crecimiento de sus bisnietos, claro que la borrachera exagerada que en ese momento expeda ayudaba a que sus recuerdos se tornen aún más nostálgicos provocando que su nieto Laxus se lamentara estar sentado a su lado, sin duda él aún no había cambiado.

Happy volaba alrededor de Igneel mientras el niño daba alegres saltos de emoción, Layla suspiró deja do escapar una pequeña risa.

-Oye Lay-la - llamó Kai con nervios, la niña lo observó con ojos brillosos de vida, Kai solo apretó sus manos sonrojado mientras Layla solo ladeaba la cabeza curiosa. Igneel se acercó con leve furia

-¿Que quieres Frosty? - preguntó Igneel de mala gana, Kai suspiró fuerte mientras Layla le negaba a que no cayera en otra pelea con su hermano, el niño observó de reojo a su madre, la mujer de agua Juvia Loxar de Fullbuster le daba indicaciones a lo lejos con emoción siempre caracteristica de ella.

-_oh Juvia es tan feliz...Kai esta creciendo - _Sin duda Juvia seguía siendo la misma mujer risueña, el niño asintió dandose solo valor, con desicion se hacerco a la pequeña Layla. Igneel notó la proximidad de su rival-amigo, los ojos del pequeño Igneel comenzaron a destellar el fuego de la ira inminente.

"_Recuerda esto Igneel. Y debes de recordarlo por siempre ¿viste a tu madre?, es hermosa lo se, y debo de decirte que tu hermana no escapara de la maldición de tener una figura tan...como tu madre. Habrán muchos...muchos...y créeme muchos pervertidos mirando sus blandos pechos...muchos miraran su figura hijo. Por eso estas tú. Debes de seguir mi consejo...__¡__Quemalos sin piedad! " _

Igneel recordó todas la expresiones que Natsu le hacía mientras le comentaba ello, no fue una linda experencia ver a su padre babear mientras nombraba a su madre, para ningún hijo lo era. Pero seguria el sabio, sabio y realmente sabio concejo de su padre...¡incinerar a cualquier espécimen que ose tocar a su pequeña hermana!

Así fue como un llamarada se incrustó sobre el torso desnudo de el acosador Kai. Layla gritó asustada al ver como Kai salía contra las mesas del gremio. Otra pelea. Muchos se ocultaron por sus vidas mientras ambos niños se fulminaban con las miradas.

-¡Vamos hijo! - gritó Gray mientras una burlona risa se tornaba sobre sus labios

-¡Ni te creas Cubo parlante! - todos observaron al mismo Natsu a lado de Lucy, el pelirosa se acercó a pasos estrenduosos frente a Gray ambos solo se miraron con recelo inyectado

-Repite eso antorcha - mascullo Gray

-¿Acaso estas sordo princesa de hielo?

-¡Maldito seas cabeza de fósforo!

-Callate stipper de cuarta

Las frentes de ambos chocaron dolorosamente. A solo unos pasos la gran Erza solo cerraba sus ojos con el ceño fruncido mostró su oscura mirada cuando vio que la pelea pasaría pronto a los golpes con sutil cuidado su armadura del Purgatorio se materializaba, a su lado su hijo Haru en la misma pose observando a Igneel y Kai peleando tanteo su espada. Ambos suspiraron mientras se acercaban a sus próximas víctimas.

De todo ello, solo se escuchó los desgarradores gritos de Natsu, Gray y hasta del mismo Igneel y Kai. Sinseramente el gremio no había cambiado, y todo daba indicios que la alocada generación de magos continuarían con la tradición del legendario Fairy Tail

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

**Muchas gracias si lo leyeron, espero lo ayan disfrutado y bueno espero les guste la continuación ^^ sería muy importante para mi saber su opinión **¡**Muchas gracias! **

**Apropocito: **

¿**Leyeron el manga? Yo si TT-TT mi kokoro esta cruelmente roto, y los fracmentos literalmente licuados en pequeños más peques T.T Mashima te amo y te odio a la vez **¡**Diablos es genial y cruelmente diabólico! Ok me voy. Pero con mi kokoro destrozado con crueldad u.u **


End file.
